


Look How The Stars Shine For You

by klancers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, kind of canon compliant but i cant exactly place it maybe after s1?, lance and keith like alt music basically that's the premise, they dont kiss or anything but i might write another part, this is my first fic in literally 5 years pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancers/pseuds/klancers
Summary: It’s a standard supply run with Keith where Lance is gifted the charging port. A small, indigo skinned alien presents it to him as he is about to board the blue lion. She twists her long neck upwards, and gazes into Lance’s eyes with her own. She reminds Lance of a mermaid, and he thinks of her the whole way back to the castle.Or Lance is listening to music, Keith finds him and they realise they have more in common than they first thought.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	Look How The Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> OMG why did this part have so many mistakes?! Editing it now BRB.
> 
> So this is the first fic I've written in forever and my first VLD fic! I'd love to say I worked hard on this but in all honesty I am just procrastinating both doing uni work and finishing a longer fic I'm writing which also revolves around Lance and Keith sharing the same music taste, so let me know if anyone is interested in me finishing that, too.
> 
> I haven't really proof read this tbh. I only reread it once, which led to me not wanting to post it because it's bad. There might be some shifts in tense because for some reason I decided to write this in present tense which I don't usually do, then I kept switching to past tense by accident. I tried to make corrections but apologies if anything slipped through the net!
> 
> Enough rambling already, God.
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoy this! My twitter is @klancers so hit me up on there if you're feeling friendly!

It’s a standard supply run with Keith where Lance is gifted the charging port. A small, indigo skinned alien presents it to him as he is about to board the blue lion. She twists her long neck upwards, and gazes into Lance’s eyes with her own. She reminds Lance of a mermaid, and he thinks of her the whole way back to the castle.

It becomes clear to Lance the moment he is alone with the square, red box that it emits some kind of energetic frequency. He isn’t expecting to make sense of it. After all, it‘s a piece of alien tech from a planet he’s already forgotten the name of. He holds it in his palm and it feels warm and fuzzy, despite the exterior being some sort of matte metal. He decides that it feels like when you put your hand in front of an old TV screen. Mulling over the object for a few more ticks he sighs and places it into one of the open drawers of his dresser, making a mental note to give it to Coran to tinker with when he’s feeling in a more sociable mood.

A bright light snatches him from his thoughts; it’s coming from the dresser. He fumbles for the light switch, knocking over an empty glass on his bedside table in the process, and mentally curses himself for potentially waking up Keith or Hunk, whose rooms sandwiched his own. Keith and himself had arrived back at the castle at ‘night time’ (although technically it was always night time in space, the castle of lions simulated an earth clock) and everyone was already asleep. Lance had bid Keith an awkward farewell and retreated to his bedroom to inspect the port. What Keith was doing, Lance didn’t know. It wasn’t like they spoke much, save for general small talk and snark remarks.

Keith doesn’t even remember me from The Garrison, Lance thinks bitterly, before he can stop himself. 

He shakes the thought from his head and reaches into the drawer, towards where the white light is coming from. He frowns when he realises the light isn’t coming from the power port at all, but from his earth phone.

Lance’s phone had been dead for months. And with no practical use for it, he had shoved it in the back of his drawer and completely forgotten about it. As the bright logo turns into the familiar image of his home screen, he half expects there to be messages coming through from his family. Of course, there is nothing there. He’s in the middle of space, for God’s sake. There’s only the familiar ‘no signal’ sign he saw so often when on cargo runs and training exercises at the garrison. Signal was always crappy out in the desert.

Lance frowns and plops onto the bed, phone in his hand. The port has not only charged it enough to switch on by just being next to it, but Lance realises his phone battery is almost at a hundred percent. 

Damn, he thinks. That’s some powerful box.

He moves the phone from one hand to the other idly, trying to decide what to do. He could play some games, or flick through photos. Neither of those things would end with him feeling anything but homesick and missing earth, though. Then, almost without thinking, his thumb clicks the music app and his chest feels tight with excitement. Finally something to listen to that isn’t made by Alteans.

Now, Altean music isn’t bad. Lance is the first to admit he enjoys the songs that Allura puts on in the background whilst they train, or the tunes that Coran hums to himself when he thinks no one is listening. But it’s not the same as earth music. It just isn’t. 

He can hardly decide which playlist to put on first. His finger hovers over the one titled ‘mama’, full of Spanish songs that would remind him of home. His heart pangs. Perhaps not.

He decides on the most recent playlist, titled ‘absolute bangers you won’t have heard of.’ He smiles to himself. He remembers going to a gig a few weeks before leaving earth, and meeting an old friend from elementary school there, who was quick to recommend him dozens of songs he thought Lance would like. Lance had made a collaborative playlist for them both to contribute to, although Lance had hardly found the time to listen to it before leaving. He hits shuffle.

The first song is his own contribution to the playlist: Yellow by Coldplay. The steady opening beat plays aloud, and Lance closes his eyes and lets the music encompass his thoughts. The smooth vocals melt Lance into the bed and he sighs quietly. He’s missed this. He’s missed music. It’s a commodity he decides he’ll never take for granted again.

Lance falls asleep to the playlist, waking up the familiar sound of the castle’s morning alarm drowning out Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead. He switches his phone off and places it back in the drawer. Although he feels slightly guilty about it, he decides to keep the power port, at least for the time being. It’s not being selfish, just... secretive. And sometimes it’s healthy to have secrets, especially on an alien spaceship. Right?

Lance listens to music every night to help him fall asleep for the next few days, yet no one seems to notice the extra spring in his step from sleeping through the night. Homesickness often leads to nightmares for Lance, but the subtle reminder of home seems to squash any awful thoughts his brain might conjure up whilst he sleeps. He knows it will be a quiet few weeks for Voltron, as they are passing through a galaxy that’s sparse of life forms. This is the perfect time to catch up on sleep.

-

After a couple of weeks, Lance becomes more bold with where he listens to music. He knows he’s not doing anything untoward, but the blue alien gave him the port; it feels like his little secret. At the same time, guilt eats away at him the more he keeps the luxury to himself. He knows how much Hunk and Pidge could use some classical music to accompany them whilst they worked; how much Shiro would appreciate something other than Altean opera whilst training. 

In fact, Lance is on the training deck, listening to the same playlist from the first night, when Keith finally catches him with his phone.

“Hey, Lance, Allura’s looking for you, something to do with a- wait, are you listening to musi- are you listening to American Football?!”

Lance senses the surprise in Keith’s voice, but isn’t expecting to see him grinning from ear to ear when he meets his gaze. “I-“ he doesn’t know what to say. “Yeah?”

Keith sprints to where Lance is standing and bends down to pick up the phone. “Holy shit,” he whispers. “Holy shit.”

It takes Lance approximately five seconds for the aching guilt to cause him to blurt out everything about the port, the blue alien and his many, many playlists. Keith just stares at him, his expression unreadable. When Lance finishes, he feels more frantic than ever. He senses tension. Is Keith... mad?

Meeting Keith’s eyes, Lance realises they’re slightly wet with tears. Oh fuck.

“Keith, man, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you all straight away. Oh my God, it was so selfish of me to keep this from everyone for two whole weeks and-“

“Lance,” Keith says quietly. “Just... shut up for a second, and give me the phone.”

Lance does as he’s told. Keith grabs the phone, and then Lance’s arm, and pulls, and suddenly they’re sat beside each other on the floor. Keith rests his head gently on Lance’s shoulder and begins flicking through the playlists. They sit in silence as Keith plays fragments of songs. After what feels like forever, he settles on True Blue by Bright Eyes.

“I understand why you’d keep this to yourself,” says Keith’s voice, and his tone is almost lighthearted, despite his damp eyes. “But I think we ought to tell the team you’ve got access to earth music. I think it’ll really help everyone with homesickness, and... adjusting.” Lance nods, feeling small, and very very shitty. “If anything, I think they need to know you don’t have a shitty taste in music.”

Lance laughs. “Fuck you.”

Keith’s smile is playful and he jostles Lance’s shoulder and shuffles closer. “But seriously. I never had you down as, like, a music person.”

“Dude, seriously?” Lance stops to look at him. “Music is, like, the greatest thing ever. I played guitar until I enrolled in the garrison. I thought you knew that?”

Keith shakes his head. “I guess... I guess I don’t really know a lot about you, huh?” 

Lance’s chest tightens at the words. “I guess... that should change then, shouldn’t it?”


End file.
